


Avant le Mantis

by Styx88



Series: Contes et légendes de l'équipage du Mantis [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Cal Kestis, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Merrin/Ilyana, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Science Fiction, Star Wars References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88
Summary: Six chapitres, six histoires, six rencontres ou aventures effectuées par les membres de l’équipage du Mantis – avant le Mantis.Chapitre 1 : Un maître Jedi passionné d’histoire voyage à travers toute la galaxie, accompagné par son fidèle droïde, à la recherche de vestiges du passé.Chapitre 2 : Un jeune chevalier Jedi réalise sa première mission en tant qu’éclaireur, et s’attache à une enfant aux pouvoirs fascinants.Chapitre 3 : Un maître Jedi et sa jeune apprentie, en mission diplomatique sur une planète reculée, font une incroyable découverte.Chapitre 4 : Deux jeunes Sœurs de la nuit s’amusent dans les marécages, sans voir qu’une ombre terrible menace leur clan.Chapitre 5 : Un jeune gréeur est victime d’un malencontreux accident et demande l’aide de son ami, un brave Abednedo.Chapitre 6 : Un pilote tombe amoureux d’un vaisseau spatial et rencontre quelqu’un qui va bouleverser le cours de sa vie.Une préquelle de "Après la chute", qu’il n’est pas nécessaire d’avoir lu.Chaque chapitre peut être lu séparément.
Relationships: BD-1 (Star Wars) & Eno Cordova, Cal Kestis & Prauf, Cere Junda & Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Greez & The Mantis, Ilyana/Merrin (Star Wars), Original Female Character & Pong Krell
Series: Contes et légendes de l'équipage du Mantis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. BD-1 & Eno

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Before the Mantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970863) by [Styx88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88)



> Je ne possède ni la franchise Star Wars, ni le jeu Jedi Fallen Order, ni aucun personnage issu de ces deux œuvres.
> 
> J’espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ces courtes histoires, tout comme j’ai pris plaisir à les écrire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Je vois que tu es pressé de découvrir le monde qui t’entoure, dit Maître Eno, son sourire s’élargissant davantage. Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre, toi et moi. »

38 av. BY – Coruscant – Boutique "Les trésors de Vin"

« Je dois reconnaître que c’est une demande peu courante, dit Sud Vin en sortant de son arrière-boutique avec une caisse métallique dans les bras, soufflant sur le couvercle pour retirer la fine couche de poussière qui s’était accumulée dessus au fil du temps. D’habitude, mes clients recherchent plutôt des droïdes de protocole ou des droïdes majordomes. C’est la première fois en dix ans qu’on me demande un droïde d’exploration. »

Eno Cordova regarda calmement le marchand Duros poser la caisse sur le comptoir de sa boutique. L’échoppe dans laquelle il se trouvait était petite mais propre et bien agencée, avec en devanture les modèles de droïdes les plus récents et les plus à la mode, et sur les étagères à l’intérieur, les modèles les plus recherchés par la riche élite coruscanti. C’était son amie, Jocasta Nu, qui lui avait recommandé de s’adresser à Sud Vin. D’après elle, il vendait parmi les meilleurs modèles de droïdes existants à l’heure actuelle, et justement Eno avait besoin d’un des meilleurs droïdes qui soit pour l’accompagner dans sa quête. Depuis que Cere avait été promue au rang de chevalier Jedi, il se sentait seul lors de ses voyages. Et il avait surtout besoin d’un assistant pour remplacer sa Padawan qui s’occupait jusque-là de nombreuses tâches. Il devait reconnaître qu’il était tête en l’air, et que Cere l’avait tiré plusieurs fois de mauvais pas dans lesquels son esprit étourdi l’avait mené.

Le Duros continua son discours commercial censé émerveiller Eno et le pousser à acheter sa marchandise – au prix fort, bien entendu.

« - Vous ne trouverez pas mieux sur le marché. C’est une unité BD, un modèle peu courant – la société qui les fabriquait a fait faillite et déposé le bilan peu de temps après le lancement de sa production. Il est doté de deux jambes articulées et de deux propulseurs, ce qui lui permet de traverser tout type de terrain. Il est bien entendu capable d’enregistrer et de diffuser tout type de données – holomessage, holocarte… Il se plie et peut facilement tenir dans un sac à dos – un des modèles les moins encombrants que je possède ! Il est doté de tout un tas d’outils très utiles : projecteur, tyrolienne, interconnecteur… Il peut même servir de batterie de secours si vous en avez besoin. Ah, et il possède un compartiment sur la tête, très pratique pour ranger des capsules de stim par exemple – on ne sait jamais, quand on part à l’aventure, un accident est vite arrivé.

\- Il me semble parfait, commenta laconiquement Eno quand le marchand cessa enfin son flot de paroles. Combien en demandez-vous ? »

Sud Vin le regarda d’un air hésitant. Eno savait que le Duros se demandait combien il pourrait tirer du Jedi. Heureusement pour lui, ses vêtements simples lui donnaient l’air de ne pas rouler sur l’or, et il espérait que le prix annoncé resterait à la portée de sa bourse.

« Eh bien, comme je vous l’ai dit, c’est un modèle plutôt rare et très bien équipé alors… il coûte 7 000 crédits. Une affaire, je vous assure. »

Eno lutta pour ne pas montrer son soulagement. Jocasta l’avait mis en garde contre les prix prohibitifs de Sud Vin, et il s’était attendu à un prix beaucoup plus élevé.

« Marché conclu, » répondit Eno en tendant au marchand une puce de crédit.

Une fois la transaction terminée, Eno prit la caisse sous son bras – elle était plus légère que ce que sa taille le laissait imaginer – et il sortit de la boutique pour rejoindre une des rues ensoleillées et grouillante de vie des quartiers supérieurs de Coruscant. Il avait hâte de rejoindre le temple Jedi et de voir à quoi ressemblait ce petit droïde dont Sud Vin venait de lui faire un portrait plus qu’élogieux.

38 av. BY – Coruscant – Temple Jedi 

_Bip bip bip – Allumage en cours – Synchronisation des données._

« Bonjour, mon ami. »

BD-1 ajusta ses capteurs visuels et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de s’adresser à lui.

_Analyse en cours – Type : organique – Espèce bip-bip-bip : humain – Genre : mâle._

« Je suis Eno Cordova. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. »

_Enregistrement données – Nom : Eno Cordova – Statut : propriétaire._

« - Bip boup bip ! piailla le petit droïde en réponse.

\- Ah ah, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, BD-1 », dit Maître Eno en le regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

BD-1 sauta au bas de la table sur laquelle il se trouvait et il commença à explorer la pièce, ses pieds métalliques cliquetant sur le sol, scannant tout ce qu’il était possible de scanner dans les environs. La pièce était petite et sobrement décorée. Il n’y avait qu’un lit posé à même le sol, une table et une chaise en bois. Les murs étaient nus et une unique fenêtre éclairait l’endroit.

« - Je vois que tu es pressé de découvrir le monde qui t’entoure, dit Maître Eno, son sourire s’élargissant davantage. Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre, toi et moi. Vois-tu, je parcours la galaxie à la recherche de ruines – les vestiges d’une ancienne civilisation aujourd’hui disparue. Je suis sûr que mes recherches t’intéresseraient. Tu es d’accord pour m’accompagner dans ma quête ? 

\- Bip bop bip trouil ! s’exclama BD-1 avec enthousiasme.

\- Ah ah ! Tu n’imagines même pas ! Je sens que nous allons vivre de belles aventures ensemble ! »

32 av. BY – Zeffo – Tombeau de Miktrull 

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à parcourir le tombeau dans tous les sens, Eno se laissa tomber au sol pour prendre le temps de souffler et surtout réfléchir à tout ce qu’il venait de découvrir. Il laissa BD-1 vagabonder autour de lui d’un air guilleret pendant qu’il essayait de réunir toutes les données qu’il venait de récolter, avant que les idées n’échappent à son esprit.

C’était incroyable. Les découvertes qu’il venait de faire bouleversaient complètement ses théories qu’il avait élaborées sur Bogano et son sanctuaire. Ces Zeffos étaient vraiment passionnants. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils disparu ? Existaient-ils encore des membres de leur espèce ? Et si oui, où se trouvaient-ils désormais ? Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui l’intriguaient ici, mais la plus intrigante de toutes étaient ces statues de Zeffo qui tenaient dans leurs mains des sortes d’objets sphériques. Elles avaient toutes été détruites, apparemment à dessein. Mais pourquoi ? Et il y avait ce glyphe près des statues, toujours le même – "Astrium". Ce devait être un symbole sacré répandu. Peut-être même lié au sanctuaire de Bogano. Il devait retourner sur Bogano, vérifier tout cela—

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd qui mit fin à sa réflexion. En sautillant – comme à son habitude – dans tous les coins de la pièce, BD-1 venait apparemment de déclencher un mécanisme. Une pièce cylindrique s’éleva progressivement devant eux – une pièce cachée, enterrée dans le sol. Eno se releva prestement. Peut-être avait-elle échappé à ceux qui avait détruit les statues ?

Il entra dans la petite pièce et aperçut immédiatement la fresque qui ornait le mur – probablement la plus belle et la mieux conservé qu’il ait vu jusque-là. Il posa sa main dessus, laissant courir ses doigts sur les dessins cuivrés et argentés, retenant son souffle face à la découverte qu’il était en train de faire. Là, sur la droite, il reconnaissait évidemment la forme caractéristique du sanctuaire de Bogano. Et sur la gauche se tenait un Sage Zeffo, probablement Miktrull – oui, les glyphes gravés juste à côté le confirmaient. Mais surtout, ce qui accaparait toute l’attention d’Eno, ce qui l’empêchait de détacher son regard de la fresque qui reflétait doucement la lumière des cierges accrochés aux murs, c’était cet objet, flottant au-dessus de la paume ouverte du Sage : un Astrium. C’était une chance ! Un miracle de la Force ! Eno baissa ses yeux pleins de reconnaissance et d’affection vers le petit droïde.

« Merci, mon ami. Sans toi, je n’aurais jamais fait cette incroyable découverte ! »

25 av. BY – Kashyyyk – Arbre des Origines 

« Je l’ai trouvé. J’ai achevé ma quête. L’Astrium, annonça Maître Eno en montrant à BD-1 l’artefact dans sa main. Utilisé il y a des millénaires par les sages Zeffo. Je tiens entre mes mains un morceau de l’histoire galactique. » Il rit, visiblement ravi. « Oh, je ne pourrai jamais suffisamment remercier Tarfful. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire, mon ami ? Inutile de retourner sur Dathomir. L’obscurité nous empêchait de trouver l’Astrium dans le tombeau de Kujet, mais la Force… La Force nous a ouvert une toute nouvelle voie. »

BD-1 pencha sa tête sur le côté, sans comprendre ce qui rendait son maître si joyeux. Mais si Maître Eno était heureux, alors BD-1 était heureux lui aussi. Il émit un trille d’enthousiasme avant de grimper sur le dos du vieux Jedi pour analyser l’objet dans sa main.

_Enregistrement données – Objet : Astrium – Fonction : inconnue – Note : rend le Jedi heureux._

« Viens mon ami, il ne nous reste plus qu’à redescendre », dit Maître Eno. BD-1 toujours perché sur son dos – le droïde devait reconnaître qu’il aimait bien se laisser porter par son maître, d’autant plus que cela lui donnait une meilleure vue de ce qui les entourait – Maître Eno commença sa descente le long du tronc humide de l’Arbre des Origines.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche, l’humain soupira.

« J’aurais tant aimé rester ici pour chercher cet oiseau Shyyyo dont Tarfful nous a parlé. Mais nous n’avons pas le temps – le sanctuaire de Bogano nous attend. Ah mon ami, si tu savais comme j’ai hâte d’y être ! Imagines-tu les secrets probablement enfouis dans ce sanctuaire ? Tout ce que nous allons découvrir ? C’est toute l’histoire de la Force qui est maintenant remise en cause – je devrais ensuite aller présenter mes recherches au Conseil Je— »

Perdu dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude, Maître Eno n’avait pas pris garde à l’endroit où il mettait les pieds. Les semelles de ses bottes en cuir glissèrent sur la mousse humide du tronc et il tomba à la renverse, emportant BD-1 avec lui. Il n’eut pas le temps de faire appel à la Force : sa tête cogna violemment contre une branche et ils dégringolèrent sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de tomber lourdement avec un grand splash sur un tapis de mousse vert émeraude qui amortit en partie leur chute.

Le corps de Maître Eno s’enfonça légèrement dans le sol spongieux. BD-1 se releva et s’approcha avec difficulté de son maître, ses petits pieds glissant sur le sol mouillé, bipant une question inquiète à son attention. Mais l’humain ne répondit pas – il resta là, allongé au sol, sans bouger. BD-1 lui donna un petit coup de tête affectueux, espérant ainsi obliger le Jedi à cesser son jeu et à ouvrir les yeux. Mais Maître Eno ne jouait pas. Le droïde remarqua alors une longue traînée sanglante sur la joue droite de son maître.

_Analyse des dégâts en cours – Diagnostic : commotion cérébrale, deux côtes fêlées._

BD-1 sautilla d’une jambe sur l’autre, hésitant sur la procédure à suivre. Il n’était pas un droïde médical. Sa seule fonction dans ce domaine consistait à transporter quelques capsules de stim qu’il était par ailleurs incapable d’utiliser tout seul. Il devait donc trouver de l’aide – quelqu’un qui serait capable soigner son maître à sa place.

BD-1 lança un regard inquiet vers son maître, et après un dernier bip il partit en courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

Il mit presque une heure avant d’arriver à un village Wookiee – BD-1 reconnut le village qu’ils avaient quitté le matin même, son maître et lui. Il se précipita vers la hutte la plus grande et se faufila entre les jambes des deux Wookiees qui gardaient l’entrée.

_Analyse en cours – Type : organique – Espèce : Wookiee – Genre : mâle – Nom : Tarfful – Statut : ami._

En reconnaissant l’ami de son maître assis sur le siège qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, BD-1 se mit à biper tout ce qu’il pouvait. Tarfful sembla le reconnaître et comprendre qu’il était arrivé malheur à Maître Eno. Il se leva brusquement et grogna à ses hommes de l’accompagner. BD-1 s’empressa de le guider jusqu’à l’endroit où se trouvait Maître Eno.

Ce n’est que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand son maître, allongé dans un lit et la tête couverte de bandages, ouvrit enfin les yeux, que BD-1 s’autorisa un bip de soulagement.

« Eh bien, mon ami, il semblerait que tu m’aies encore une fois sauvé », dit Maître Eno en adressant un faible sourire au droïde.

BD-1 frotta affectueusement sa tête contre la joue de Maître Eno, puis il s’installa confortablement sur son ventre et commença à bourdonner de satisfaction.

19 av. BY – Bogano – Santuaire Zeffo 

Eno était triste. Il repensait à la façon dont sa quête s’était terminée. A cette vision qu’il avait eue dans le sanctuaire de Bogano – une vision qui annonçait la fin des Jedi. A la réaction des membres Conseil lorsqu’il leur avait présenté ses découvertes. Malgré son insistance et en dépit de ses recherches, ils avaient refusé de prendre la menace au sérieux, préférant se concentrer sur la menace séparatiste. Et pourtant, sa vision s’était jusque-là révélée exacte : la Guerre des Clones, la fin des Sœurs de la nuit qui l’avaient aidé sur Dathomir, le côté obscur qui se répandait dans la galaxie… Et maintenant, il le sentait. La chute de l’Ordre Jedi approchait.

Il regarda l’holocron qui pulsait d’une douce lumière verte dans sa main. Il sourit faiblement en repensant à Jocasta Nu – Jocasta, sa vieille confidente, la seule qui avait cru en ses paroles. Grâce à elle – grâce à cet holocron – il allait pouvoir sauver les Jedi. Il espérait juste que quelqu’un de suffisamment digne et puissant dans la Force serait capable de surmonter les épreuves qu’il avait préparé.

Il s’agenouilla devant la plaque circulaire située au centre du sanctuaire et y scella l’holocron. Puis il se releva et se tourna vers BD-1, son ami – son seul véritable ami ces dernières années. Le petit droïde le regarda en bipant d’un air inquiet.

« L’heure est venue », dit Eno en s’adressant au petit droïde. Il lui sourit tristement, sachant au fond de lui que c’était fini. Il repensa aux nombreuses aventures que BD-1 et lui avaient partagées. A toutes ces fois où BD-1 lui avait sauvé la vie – et à toutes les fois où il avait lui-même sauvé la vie de l’intrépide petit droïde.

« - C’est peut-être la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je sens au fond de moi que l’Ordre Jedi vit ses dernières heures.

\- Bi bo bip ? lui demanda BD-1.

\- Non, l’échec n’est jamais la fin, répondit Eno avec un rire léger pour cacher la tristesse qui envahissait son cœur. C’est une étape inéluctable et nécessaire. L’espoir perdurera toujours pour ceux qui continueront à se battre. Comme toi, BD-1. Je pense que tu trouveras quelqu’un qui sera aussi brave et volontaire que tu as su l’être. Et que tu l’aideras, comme tu m’as aidé. Mais ta mémoire sera totalement perdue. Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire ? »

BD-1 acquiesça d’un bip énergique. Eno s’agenouilla devant lui et sortit une clé d’encodage. Il espérait au fond de lui que le sacrifice de BD-1 ne serait pas vain.

« Je procède à l’encodage de la mémoire, dit Eno. Seul un très fort lien de confiance sera à même de te rendre tes souvenirs. Tu as ma confiance. Comme depuis toujours. Et j’ai confiance en quiconque tu choisiras pour me remplacer. » Eno contint avec difficulté ses émotions et caressa tendrement la tête du droïde. « Au revoir… mon ami. »

BD-1 s’éteignit brusquement – son meilleur ami avait disparu. Eno le prit dans ses bras et le transporta à l’extérieur du sanctuaire, avant de le déposer dans l’herbe tendre et mouillée de la mesa. Il regarda une dernière fois BD-1 avant de s’éloigner vers son vaisseau, les joues couvertes des larmes qu’il n’arrivait plus à retenir.

19 av. BY – Bogano – Mesa du Binog 

_Bip bip bip – Allumage en cours – Synchronisation des données._

BD-1 ajusta ses capteurs visuels et analysa la créature qui lui faisait face. C’était une sorte de petit animal à la fourrure marron et aux oreilles pointues, à peine plus grande que BD-1, et qui le regardait de ses deux immenses yeux noirs.

_Analyse en cours – Type : organique – Espèce bip-bip-bip : inconnu – Genre : femelle._

La créature pelucheuse prit peur face à la lumière bleue émise par le scanneur et s’enfuit à toute vitesse en poussant des petits cris de terreur. BD-1 analysa ensuite le paysage qui l’entourait.

_Analyse en cours – Recherche dans base de données – Planète : inconnue._

BD-1 était perturbé. Il savait qu’il devait faire quelque chose d’important, mais il ne se rappelait plus quoi. Il parcourut l’ensemble des données contenues dans sa base – elle était vide. BD-1 était certain d’avoir oublié quelque chose d’important – quelqu’un – mais qui ? Il émit un petit bip mi-interrogatif mi-perdu, avant de comprendre qu’il était seul sur cette planète. Mais il avait confiance. Quelle que soit la personne qui l’avait laissé ici, BD-1 était sûr qu’elle reviendrait le chercher. Oui, BD-1 était confiant – quelqu’un viendrait le chercher.

Il scanna une nouvelle fois la mesa, avant de se coucher dans l’herbe verte et d’attendre, plein d’espoir, le retour de son ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais envie d'une histoire douce et fluffy sur l'amitié entre BD-1 et Eno Cordova. Parce que BD-1 est le plus mignon de tous les droïdes de Star Wars et qu'il le mérite !


	2. Jill & Pong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Pong regarda l’enfant bouche bée. Comment une aussi petite chose pouvait-elle disposer d’un aussi grand pouvoir ? Cela dépassait l’énorme Jedi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais envie d’imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Pong Krell avant la Guerre des Clones. Je suppose qu’il n’a pas toujours été le détestable personnage que l’on connaît, non ?

35 av. BY – Corellia – Domaine des Styx 

Elle écrasa son petit poing plein de rage sur la table de la salle à manger, faisant trembler les assiettes et exploser les verres. La colère envahissait ce petit être d’à peine dix-huit mois à qui on venait juste de refuser un troisième gâteau.

Les parents de Jillani regardèrent leur fille aînée d’un regard plein de surprise et d’appréhension. Mais le bébé ne comprit pas la portée de son geste, trop jeune pour saisir tous les évènements futurs que venait d’enclencher sa réaction face à la découverte de la frustration.

« - Gallen ? Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda d’une voix inquiète la mère de Jillani en s’adressant à son mari.

\- Je ne sais pas Valeann, répondit le père de Jillani d’un ton hésitant. Je… Je crois que c’est la Force…

\- La Force ? Mais comment ?

\- Je— Quand j’étais petit, mes parents me racontaient l’histoire de ma famille. Il paraît que j’ai des ancêtres éloignés qui étaient sensibles à la Force, du temps de l’Ancienne République. Mais c’était il y a des siècles ! Je ne croyais pas— »

L’homme ne termina pas sa phrase. Il regarda sa fille et soupira, passant une main dans ses épais cheveux, avant de tourner les yeux vers sa femme.

« - Que doit-on faire ? demanda Valeann, toujours inquiète.

\- Je vais contacter l’Ordre Jedi. Ils sauront quoi faire. »

33 av. BY – Corellia – Domaine des Styx 

Lorsque Pong Krell descendit de son vaisseau, il fut accueilli par la chaleur du soleil corellien. Corellia – il n’était pas venu sur cette planète depuis l’époque où il était Padawan. Mais le jeune Besalisk n’était plus un apprenti désormais – non, il était un fier chevalier Jedi. Et il avait été chargé par l’Ordre d’une mission de la plus haute importance – celle de trouver et de ramener au temple de Coruscant des enfants sensibles à la Force. C’était sa première mission en tant qu’éclaireur. Une mission facile – les parents de l’enfant avaient contacté l’Ordre Jedi il y avait maintenant presque deux ans pour les avertir des pouvoirs de leur fille. Pong n’avait qu’à suivre le protocole, vérifier les dires des parents et emmener l’enfant avec lui jusque sur Coruscant, où elle serait entraînée dans la tradition de l’Ordre Jedi.

Il mit une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil et observer le paysage qui l’entourait. La famille Styx vivait dans une petite propriété cossue, nichée au milieu de vertes collines recouvertes de champs et de forêts, à l’écart des grandes villes et de leurs sordides magouilles. Ils étaient propriétaires de plusieurs milliers d’hectares de terres agricoles. Une exploitation petite en comparaison de celles de leurs voisins, mais suffisamment grande pour leur assurer un train de vie plus que confortable. Il suffisait de voir les nombreux logements destinés à leurs employés pour s’en rendre compte – et ils avaient même leur propre piste d’atterrissage. Bref, un lieu idyllique pour grandir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit l’humain arriver qu’au dernier moment. C’était un homme encore jeune, bien bâti, aux épais cheveux auburn et aux yeux noirs.

« - Maître Krell, je présume, fit l’humain en tendant une main amicale au Besalisk. Je suis Gallen Styx.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Pong en serrant vivement la main tendue.

\- Suivez-moi, je vous en prie, lui dit poliment Gallen. Je vais vous présenter le reste de la famille. »

Pong suivit l’humain le long du sentier de terre claire qui menait de la piste d’atterrissage à la résidence familiale des Styx, observant les fleurs sauvages colorées qui poussaient dans l’herbe verte, l’air emplit du bourdonnement des abeilles qui s’affairaient activement en cette fin de printemps. Oui, vraiment, un cadre idyllique…

Il entra dans la maison à la suite de Gallen Styx et fut immédiatement accueilli par une ombre fraîche et reposante. Il était dans un vestibule dont le sol était recouvert d’une mosaïque blanche et bleue représentant des figures géométriques. Le toit était percé d’une large ouverture qui amenait la lumière du jour tout en préservant la pièce de la chaleur. Au centre, se trouvait un bassin agrémenté d’une fontaine dont les jets d’eau clapotaient comme une musique apaisante aux oreilles du Jedi. Il s’approcha du bassin – des poissons rouges et dorés nageaient dans l’eau claire et pure.

« Ah, Maître Jedi, je vous présente Valeann, ma femme, et mon fils, Rallim. »

Pong détacha ses yeux des poissons miroitants pour les tourner vers la jeune femme qui s’approchait de lui avec un grand sourire. Elle était belle – pour une humaine – avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux verts. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé de quelques mois à peine.

« Et voici Jillani », continua Gallen en tendant le doigt vers une enfant qui se cachait timidement derrière ses jambes.

La gamine arrivait à peine à la taille de Pong. Sa tête était surmontée d’une épaisse touffe de cheveux bruns emmêlés, et ses yeux noirs scrutaient avec circonspection le Besalisk.

« - Maître Jedi, nous ferez-vous l’honneur de partager notre repas ? demanda Valeann d’une voix douce.

\- Avec joie », répondit Pong en les suivant vers la salle à manger.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, même si Pong sentait toujours le regard sombre de l’enfant qui l’analysait avec attention. Une fois le repas terminé, il essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette et se leva, avant de s’incliner respectueusement devant ses hôtes.

« - Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, leur dit-il avec reconnaissance. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j’aimerais m’entretenir avec votre fille. J’ai quelques points à vérifier avant le départ.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Gallen. Par ici je vous prie, suivez-moi. »

Gallen emmena Pong et l’enfant jusqu’à une petite pièce avant de les laisser seuls et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Les murs de la pièce étaient d’un blanc éclatant et une brise agréable entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, agitant doucement les rideaux de tissu clair. Le lit et les quelques jouets abandonnés au sol laissaient à penser qu’il s’agissait de la chambre de l’enfant.

« Jillani, c’est ça ? » demanda Pong en s’agenouillant devant l’enfant dans le but de se mettre à sa hauteur et de la rassurer.

La gamine hocha la tête sans rien dire.

« Je m’appelle Pong Krell. Je suis un Jedi. Tu as déjà entendu parler de nous ? »

La gamine hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, les lèvres toujours scellées.

« Je vais devoir faire une analyse de ton sang », annonça Pong en sortant de sa poche un petit boitier noir muni d’un côté d’une petite aiguille et de l’autre d’une bandelette d’analyse.

Effrayée, l’enfant recula d’un pas. Le Besalisk haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre l’objet de sa crainte.

« Oh. Non, non. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça ne fait absolument pas mal. »

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il planta la petite aiguille dans son doigt, faisant perler une goutte de sang, avant d’approcher le scanneur. La bandelette d’analyse bu le liquide rouge avec avidité avant que l’écran du scanneur ne clignote d’une lumière verte, indiquant un taux de midi-chloriens suffisamment élevé pour permettre d’intégrer l’Ordre Jedi.

« Tu vois ? Même pas mal ! » se vanta Pong avec un sourire.

La gamine s’avança vers lui, fixant du regard son doigt d’où continuait de s’écouler du sang. Pong n’avait jamais été très doué avec ces boitiers d’analyse, et il s’était encore loupé en plantant l’aiguille dans son doigt, provoquant un saignement plus important que nécessaire.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, même si ça saigne, je t’assure que je n’ai pas mal », répéta Pong, redoutant que, à la vue du sang, la gamine ne prenne peur.

Jillani posa alors sa minuscule main d’humaine sur son gros doigt de Besalisk et ferma les yeux. Pong sentit un léger picotement au bout de son doigt. Lorsqu’elle retira sa main, la blessure avait disparu.

Par la Force ! Une guérisseuse ?! Pong regarda l’enfant bouche bée. Comment une aussi petite chose pouvait-elle disposer d’un aussi grand pouvoir ? Cela dépassait l’énorme Jedi. Même pas besoin de tester son taux de midi-chloriens. Pong avait de la chance pour sa première mission – les maîtres seraient contents.

« Petite, dit doucement Pong à l’enfant. Il va falloir préparer tes affaires, et dire adieu à ta famille. »

33 av. BY – Quelque part dans l’hyperespace – Navette T-6 

Jillani se blottit contre le mur du vaisseau. Elle était terrorisée. Par le hublot, elle pouvait voir l’espace infini – une vision effrayante pour elle qui n’avait jamais quitté sa planète. Autour d’elle, elle ne ressentait que le froid – le froid de l’air recyclé qui entrait dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration, le froid du métal contre son dos, le froid de l’espace qui les encerclait. Elle repensa à ses parents, aux bras chauds de son père, aux douces caresses de sa mère, et elle se mit à sangloter. Elle voulait sortir de ce vaisseau, retourner chez elle, dans sa maison, avec sa famille, sa chambre et le joli bassin rempli de poissons colorés. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans ce "temple", ni voir ces "Jedi" qui l’arrachaient à ses proches.

« Ah, te voilà ! J’ai cru que je t’avais perdue », fit soudain une grosse voix.

Maître Pong s’agenouilla devant elle et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, quoiqu’un peu navré.

« Tu as peur ? »

Jillani hocha la tête. Les mots n’arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge serrée par l’anxiété.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu verras, tu finiras par t’y habituer, lui dit gentiment le Besalisk. Moi aussi, j’ai eu peur quand j’ai quitté mes parents. C’est normal. Mais tu verras, au temple, tu rencontreras plein de monde, et tu te feras de nouveaux amis. L’Ordre deviendra ta nouvelle famille. »

Légèrement rassurée, Jillani essuya ses yeux mouillés d’un revers de la main, puis elle se leva pour venir se blottir dans les bras de maître Pong. Elle ne vit pas ses sourcils levés de surprise, ni son sourire bienveillant. Là, dans ses bras, elle se sentait au chaud – à l’abri. Elle savait que là, rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

33 av. BY – Coruscant – Quartiers supérieurs

Lorsqu’ils débarquèrent sur Coruscant le lendemain, la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Pong se dépêcha de fourrer la gamine dans un taxi avant d’ordonner au conducteur de les emmener jusqu’au temple Jedi. Autour d’eux, les bouchons commençaient à s’accumuler, l’air s’emplissant tout à coup d’une symphonie de klaxons qui se mêlait au vrombissement des moteurs.

Pong regarda Jillani observer d’un œil mi-craintif mi-curieux les rues pleines de vie de Coruscant et les véhicules de toutes sortes qu’ils croisaient sur leur route. Il fallait le reconnaître, on était bien loin du domaine agricole calme et paisible où elle avait grandi. Mais elle finirait par s’y habituer, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Au bout de plusieurs très longues minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Il remarqua le regard émerveillé de l’enfant lorsqu’elle vit l’immense temple Jedi se dresser devant elle, l’écrasant de toute son impressionnante hauteur. Il avait eu la même réaction lui aussi, la première fois qu’il l’avait vu.

Ils grimpèrent rapidement les marches qui menaient à l’entrée avant d’être arrêtés par un garde chargé de vérifier l’ordre de mission de l’éclaireur.

« - Faites vite, je vous en prie, lui demanda Pong. Je suis presque en retard. 

\- Je suis désolé mais c’est la procédure, répliqua le garde.

\- Je suis chargé d’amener cette gamine à maître Yoda.

\- Une gamine ? Quelle gamine ? » demanda le garde, un air de réelle surprise se dessinant sur son visage.

Pong jeta un coup d’œil vers Jillani. Kriff. Elle avait disparu. Il se retourna, mais ne la vit pas sur les marches derrière lui – elle avait dû rentrer dans le temple quand il avait le dos tourné. Pong se précipita à l’intérieur du bâtiment, cherchant d’un regard affolé où avait bien pu passer la gamine. Par la Force ! Mais comment faisait-elle pour disparaître ainsi ?

Après plusieurs longues minutes de recherche acharnée, il finit par la retrouver dans la bibliothèque.

« Ah te voilà ! fit Pong à l’attention de Jillani. Je croyais que je t’avais encore perdue ! »

La gamine se tourna vers lui, un air d’excuse sur le visage.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, reprit-il. Avec ton escapade, on est en retard. Ce n’est pas bon de faire attendre les maîtres ! »

Pong prit l’enfant dans ses bras et se hâta de rejoindre la salle où maître Yoda procédait à l’accueil des nouveaux novices. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que la cérémonie n’avait pas encore commencé.

« - Presque en retard, vous êtes, jeune Pong, hmmm ?! remarqua maître Yoda.

\- Pardonnez-moi Maître, répondit Pong en s’inclinant avec respect devant le maître. Je vous présente Jillani. »

Pong posa l’enfant par terre et s’agenouilla devant elle.

« Bon, eh bien, c’est ici que nos chemins se séparent, petite. J’espère qu’on aura l’occasion de se recroiser un de ces jours ! »

Soudain, Jillani lui sauta au cou, surprenant l’immense Besalisk par son geste affectueux.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle d’une toute petite voix – le premier mot que Pong entendit sortir de sa bouche.

C’est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Pong quitta la salle, sa première mission en tant qu’éclaireur couronnée de succès.

33 av. BY – Coruscant – Temple Jedi 

Jillani regarda avec regret maître Pong quitter la salle, puis elle se retourna pour observer le petit alien vert aux oreilles pointues qui lui faisait face. Il était plus petit qu’elle, et pourtant il était tout ridé, comme une vieille pomme – comme son arrière-grand-mère sur Corellia. Elle regarda ensuite les autres enfants qui l’entouraient. Ils étaient une quinzaine : deux Twi’lek, une Togruta, quatre humains – trois garçons et une fille – un Rodien, une Nautolan et cinq autres aliens dont elle ne connaissait pas l’espèce. Les enfants se mirent en cercle autour du petit alien vert et ridé.

« La bienvenue, je vous souhaite, leur dit-il. Maître Yoda, je suis. Aujourd’hui dans l’Ordre Jedi, vous entrez. Aujourd’hui, des novices, vous devenez. Au Clan de la souris des griffes, vous appartenez. Ensemble, vous resterez. Ensemble, vous apprendrez. Hmmm ?! »

Jillani sentit la main de sa voisine effleurer la sienne. Elle regarda la Togruta lui adresser un clin d’œil amusé, avant de murmurer.

« Je m’appelle Ahsoka, et toi ? »

20 av. BY – Quelque part dans l’hyperespace – Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator 

Jillani lança avec colère l’holoprojecteur contre le mur de sa cabine, le faisant exploser en morceaux.

Non ! C’est faux ! Ce n’était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça !

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa glisser contre le mur, jusqu’à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Lui qui avait été si gentil avec elle durant toutes ces années. Lui qui était venu régulièrement la voir au temple, lui amenant en cachette ses friandises favorites – leur "petite contrebande" comme ils aimaient si bien le dire. Lui qu’elle appelait par son prénom, malgré le respect qu’elle devait à son rang de maître – et qui l’appelait "petite" malgré ses seize ans. Certes, elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans, depuis qu’elle était devenue la Padawan de Maître Chiata. La Guerre des Clones avait empêché la moindre entrevue – ils étaient tous les deux sur des fronts trop éloignés l’un de l’autre.

Non, vraiment, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Et pourtant, elle savait au fond d’elle que c’était la vérité : Maître Pong Krell avait trahi l’Ordre Jedi et la République, et il avait été exécuté pour cette trahison.

La tête toujours entre ses mains, elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, et elle les entendit goutter une à une sur le sol métallique du vaisseau, résonnant à ses oreilles encore plus douloureusement que la nouvelle qu’elle venait d’apprendre.

Son ami était mort, et elle n’avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.


	3. Cere & Trilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Cere faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, entourée par les gardes du palais et leur capitaine. Elle commençait à s’inquiéter. Trilla pouvait être obstinée. Et s’il lui était arrivé malheur ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me demande parfois à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie de Cere et Trilla avant la Purge, et même avant la Guerre des Clones. Pour moi Cere était un peu comme une mère pour Trilla – comme elle est un peu la mère de l’équipage du Mantis – ce qui rend le fait qu’elle l’ait abandonné d’autant plus tragique.

23 av. BY – Solenae – Palais du Premier Gouverneur – Salle du trône 

Trilla soupira discrètement. Elle n’aimait pas les missions diplomatiques, avec leur lot de longues discussions politiques stériles où chacun semblait tenter, à grands coups de longues tirades ennuyeuses, endormir le reste de l’auditoire. Elle préférait les problèmes qui se résolvaient par le sabre laser plutôt que par la discussion – même si elle était plutôt douée en matière d’éloquence. Elle tourna les yeux vers son maître, debout à ses côtés, espérant qu’elle saurait rapidement arriver à un accord avec le Premier Gouverneur de Solenae.

« Premier Gouverneur, j’entends bien votre inquiétude, dit maître Junda en regardant l’humain qui lui faisait face, perché sur son immense trône doré recouvert de coûteuses pierres précieuses. Mais vous devez bien comprendre qu’il en va de l’intérêt de votre peuple. »

Le Premier Gouverneur baissa les yeux vers les deux Jedi qui lui faisaient face et fit la moue. Trilla pensa qu’il avait vraiment l’air d’un enfant ridicule avec son pourpoint de velours ocre et lavande (comment pouvait-on avoir aussi mauvais goût en matière de couleurs ?) tendu sur son énorme ventre, la tête surmontée d’une sorte de turban de soie réhaussé d’émeraudes et de saphirs chatoyants.

« - Sauf votre respect, Maître Jedi, répondit le Premier Gouverneur Shelashee Salahin. Solenae s’en est toujours très bien sortie sans l’aide de la République. Je comprends que vous cherchiez à renforcer votre camp face à la menace séparatiste, mais je vous assure que nous comptons bien garder notre neutralité politique.

\- Mais la République pourrait fournir tout ce dont votre peuple a besoin : nourriture, médicaments, produits de luxe venus de toute la galaxie… »

Maître Junda était rusée. Elle avait remarqué l’amour du Premier Gouverneur pour les objets clinquants et coûteux. Mais Trilla doutait que les belles paroles de son maître suffisent à convaincre ce couard de Premier Gouverneur, plus attaché à son trône doré qu’à son peuple.

« - J’apprécie votre offre, Maître, sincèrement. Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, nous ne sommes pas dans le besoin. Au contraire, je crois pouvoir sans me vanter dire que Solenae n’a pas connu une telle prospérité depuis l’installation des premiers colons il y a de cela cinq siècles. Et par ailleurs, je pense que vos craintes d’une guerre imminente sont totalement infondées.

\- Pourtant les Séparatistes—

\- N’ont encore tenté aucune manœuvre offensive, la coupa grossièrement le Premier Gouverneur.

\- Le blocus de Naboo nous a pourtant prouvé le contraire, répliqua maître Junda.

\- Les Naboo ! s’exclama Shelashee en agitant avec dédain une main couverte de bagues. Ils ont toujours été imbus d’eux-mêmes, surtout depuis que l’un des leurs détient le poste de Chancelier suprême ! Ils n’ont jamais traité les Solenaéens en égaux. A leurs yeux, nous n’en valons pas la peine. Mon peuple n’est pas assez nombreux – nous ne sommes qu’une centaine de millions après tout, même pas de quoi obtenir une place au Sénat. »

Trilla vit maître Junda baisser les yeux quelques instants, réfléchissant avec rapidité au sens dans lequel elle voulait voir infléchir cette discussion.

« Et si la République vous proposait une place au Sénat ? » demanda brusquement maître Junda.

Trilla tourna ses yeux surpris vers son maître. Promettre de la nourriture et quelques bijoux, c’était une chose, mais une place au Sénat galactique... Shelashee Salahin regarda Cere Junda, une soudaine lueur d’intérêt brillant au fond de ses yeux bleus et mouillés.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, les choses seraient différentes, répondit-il. J’aurais— Mon peuple aurait une chance d’être entendu par la République… Laissez-moi y réfléchir et en parler avec mes conseillers, Maître. Je vous donnerai ensuite ma réponse. »

Il les congédia d’un geste de la main. Trilla et son maître s’inclinèrent respectueusement devant le Premier Gouverneur avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la suite luxueuse qui leur avait été attribuée à leur arrivée sur Solenae.

23 av. BY – Solenae – Palais du Premier Gouverneur – Suite des invités 

Le long soupir de Trilla fit sortir Cere de sa médiation. Elle regarda sa jeune apprentie dont la tenue simple de Padawan détonnait dans le décor luxueux de leur chambre. Une frise dorée en bas-relief courait tout le long des murs blancs, et des statues de marbre noir représentant diverses divinités galactiques décoraient les différents recoins de la pièce. Les meubles étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, réalisés dans des matériaux rares et coûteux. Des plantes vertes exotiques venaient agrémenter le tout, apportant un peu de sérénité à ce décor tapageur auquel Cere n’était pas habituée. Le Premier Gouverneur avait raison : Solenae connaissait la prospérité, et il était difficile de convaincre ceux qui connaissaient la prospérité de changer.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Trilla ? demanda Cere. Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on nous a demandé de venir ici ! s’exclama l’adolescente avec colère, tournant comme un Nexu en cage. Cette planète est certes prospère, mais elle n’a rien à nous apporter : c’est une colonie agricole ! Et ce Premier Gouverneur est plus intéressé par sa réélection que par ce qui se passe dans la Galaxie ! »

Cere regarda sa Padawan. Elle devait le reconnaître, Trilla était intelligente – très intelligente – mais aussi trop fière et impatiente.

« - Calme-toi, mon apprentie. L’heure viendra où le Premier Gouverneur acceptera notre offre.

\- Mais pourquoi s’acharner pour une planète reculée à la frontière de la Bordure extérieure ?

\- Et si je te disais que le sous-sol de Solenae contenait du cortosis ?

\- Oh, fit Trilla, s’arrêtant un instant de marcher pour intégrer cette nouvelle donnée à celles qu’elle possédait déjà. Ça explique tout dans ce cas.

\- Le Premier Gouverneur ne sait pas sur quel trésor il est actuellement assis. La République espère pouvoir obtenir un accord pour exploiter des mines de cortosis sur Solenae. Et si cela doit passer par le don d’un siège au Sénat, je suis certaine que le Chancelier Palpatine n’y sera pas opposé. Tu comprends maintenant l’intérêt de notre mission ?

\- Oui Maître, répondit Trilla. Même si je dois avouer qu’elle n’est pas très passionnante. »

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte de leur suite.

« Entrez ! » dit Cere.

Un jeune homme blond habillé d’une tunique de la même couleur que celle du Premier Gouverneur entra dans la pièce en inclinant la tête.

« - Maître Junda, le Premier Gouverneur a pris sa décision. Il vous prie de bien vouloir le rejoindre dans la salle du trône.

\- Je m’y rends immédiatement, répondit Cere. Quant à toi, pourquoi ne pas te rendre à la bibliothèque du palais ? dit-elle en se tournant vers son apprentie. Les discussions sont encore loin d’être terminées, et je pense que ça ne te fera pas de mal d’en apprendre un peu plus sur l’histoire de Solenae avant qu’on ne parte. »

23 av. BY – Solenae – Palais du Premier Gouverneur – Jardins

Trilla donna un coup de pied furieux dans un caillou, l’envoyant voler à plusieurs mètres devant elle. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, elle remontait l’allée de cailloux blancs qui serpentait au milieu des jardins, reliant le palais à la Grande Bibliothèque. Les dents serrées, elle marmonnait en son for intérieur contre maître Junda qui la traitait encore une fois comme une novice. Aller à la bibliothèque ! Il n’y avait rien de plus ennuyeux – ah si, c’était toujours mieux que d’écouter de Premier Gouverneur palabrer, avachi sur son trône comme un Hutt sur une montagne de coussins.

Il faisait chaud et humide, comme sur la plupart des planètes tropicales. Les feuilles des palmiers bruissaient doucement dans le vent tiède de cette fin d’après-midi tandis que les effluves des roses de lune et du jasmin céleste embaumaient l’air d’un doux parfum. Les complexes jeux d’eau des fontaines, qui émerveillaient habituellement les invités du Premier Gouverneur, étaient sans effet sur Trilla. La jeune Padawan continuait son chemin d’un air sombre, totalement insensible à la beauté des jardins qui l’entouraient.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de différent. Comme un appel – où était-ce un courant d’air froid contre sa peau moite ? Elle se concentra sur son environnement pour remonter jusqu’à la source de cet appel. Il venait de là, derrière ce bosquet adossé à une paroi rocheuse naturelle. Trilla écarta avec difficulté les buissons dont les épines lui griffaient les bras. Derrière eux, elle mit à jour une étroite faille dans la paroi. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard derrière elle, elle se glissa dans l’ouverture – c’était plus intéressant que d’aller lire des vieux livres poussiéreux.

Après avoir rampé pendant près d’une demi-heure sur un chemin étroit qui descendait en pente douce, Trilla déboucha dans une grotte. L’obscurité ambiante faisait qu’elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Elle sortit son sabre laser. La lame bleue s’alluma en bourdonnant, éclairant légèrement les environs de sa lumière vibrante. Trilla regarda le décor qui était apparu devant elle : dans une immense grotte – plus grande qu’elle ne l’avait cru au début – se dressait les ruines de tout un village. Elle avança précautionneusement du bâtiment le plus proche et posa sa main dessus. Ce n’était pas une construction des colons, elle en était certaine. La roche dont était constitué le bâtiment ne ressemblait à aucune des roches de Solenae. Et l’architecture était différente aussi – plus pure et plus dépouillée que l’architecture baroque du palais. Quant à son ancienneté, il était clair, compte tenu de leur état, que ces bâtiments avaient plusieurs milliers d’années – et le Premier Gouverneur avait dit ce matin que les colons étaient arrivés sur Solenae il y a seulement cinq cents ans.

Le souffle coupé et enhardie par sa découverte, Trilla commença à marcher d’un pas plus assuré, ses pas résonnant avec un bruit caverneux, passant devant les maisons jusqu’à atteindre ce qui ressemblait à une place entourée de statues d’aliens qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Les bâtiments étaient grands. L’espèce qui avait dû vivre ici – sûrement celle des statues – devait mesurer plus de deux mètres de haut. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le trou dans le sol. Son pied se coinça dedans, et elle trébucha vers l’avant, roulant au bas d’une pente abrupte tandis que son sabre lui échappait des mains.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé lorsqu’elle revint à elle. Elle se redressa au sol et tenta de se mettre debout, mais elle étouffa un cri de douleur et retomba par terre. Elle avait dû se fouler la cheville. Il faisait noir ; elle devait trouver un moyen de s’éclairer pour voir où elle était tombée. Elle tâtonna dans l’obscurité à la recherche de son sabre mais ne le trouva pas. Elle se concentra pour sentir sa présence – rien. Elle ne savait pas où il était passé.

Environnée par les ténèbres, l’inquiétude commença progressivement à remplacer l’assurance dont elle s’était sentie emplie suite à sa découverte. Elle ne pouvait pas marcher, elle ne pouvait pas s’éclairer – comment allait-elle faire pour sortir d’ici ? Et comment Maître Junda pourrait-elle savoir où elle se trouvait ?

« Maître Junda ! » cria Trilla. L’écho de son cri résonna contre les parois de la grotte avant de s’évanouir progressivement. Elle savait au fond d’elle qu’elle était descendue trop loin sous terre pour espérer être entendue par qui que ce soit.

Elle étouffa un sanglot mêlé d’angoisse et de douleur. L’obscurité se fit encore plus forte, plus pesante autour d’elle. Et si personne ne la retrouvait jamais ? Finirait-elle par mourir de faim – ou plutôt de soif – là, seule dans les ténèbres ? Non ! Il n’en était pas question ! Trilla n’était pas du genre à se laisser abattre aussi facilement.

Comme la flamme tremblante d’une bougie dans la nuit, l’espoir revint dans le cœur de Trilla. Elle était une Jedi. La Force l’aiderait à sortir d’ici. Trilla se concentra, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Elle commença à dessiner dans son esprit une silhouette – une peau brune, de longs cheveux noirs tressés, une bure de Jedi, un sabre laser vert… Progressivement, l’image de Maître Junda apparut dans son esprit, et elle l’appela à travers la Force.

_« Maître ! Au secours maître. Vous êtes mon seul espoir… »_

23 av. BY – Solenae – Palais du Premier Gouverneur

Cere était satisfaite. Le Premier Gouverneur avait accepté l’offre du Chancelier Palpatine. Solenae allait intégrer le Sénat, et la République allait pouvoir exploiter les mines de cortosis de la planète. Les discussions avaient cependant pris plus de temps que prévu, et Cere se sentait fatiguée. Une douche lui ferait sûrement du bien.

Arrivée dans la chambre, elle alluma les lumières sans réfléchir – le soir était tombé depuis longtemps. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait, mais elle n’arrivait pas à voir quoi.

Elle prit une serviette de doux coton blanc posée sur une table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain – aussi luxueuse que le reste de la suite – pour enfin prendre la douche tant méritée. Elle en savoura chaque seconde.

C’est en sortant de la salle de bain dans un jet de vapeur qu’elle comprit enfin ce qui clochait : Trilla n’était toujours pas rentrée, alors qu’il faisait nuit noire. Elle connaissait bien son apprentie, et même si elle pouvait être studieuse quand elle le voulait bien, elle savait que celle-ci ne serait jamais restée aussi longtemps à la bibliothèque. Où était-elle donc passée ?

Cere sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et courut jusqu’à tomber sur un des serviteurs du Premier Gouverneur. Elle lui expliqua la situation et moins de cinq minutes plus tard tout le palais était en effervescence, tout le monde recherchant l’apprentie disparue. Un bout d’une heure de recherche, ils durent se rendre à l’évidence : la Padawan s’était volatilisée.

Cere faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, entourée par les gardes du palais et leur capitaine. Elle commençait à s’inquiéter. Trilla pouvait être obstinée. Et s’il lui était arrivé malheur ? Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose dans la Force. Quelqu’un l’appelait. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_« Maître ! Au secours maître. Vous êtes mon seul espoir… »_

C’était Trilla ! Cere se mit à marcher rapidement, remontant la piste laissée par la Force. Le capitaine des gardes, surpris, fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre, et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant une grande porte de bois rouge fermée à clé.

« - Qu’y a-t-il derrière cette porte ? demanda-t-elle au capitaine.

\- C’est un accès direct aux vieilles catacombes, répondit-il poliment. Mais elles ne sont plus utilisées depuis plus de deux siècles…

\- Ouvrez la porte immédiatement, je vous en prie », ordonna Cere.

Le capitaine s’exécuta et la porte s’ouvrit dans un concert de grincements, laissant place à une volée de marches qui s’enfonçait vers les profondeurs obscures du palais. Cere descendit les marches précipitamment, toujours suivie par le capitaine et ses gardes. Plus elle descendait, plus il faisait sombre et froid, plus l’appel de Trilla se faisait fort. Au bout d’un moment, les marches cédèrent la place à un simple chemin creusé dans la pierre. Après presque une demi-heure de marche, ils finirent par arriver dans une grotte sombre.

Cere alluma la lame verte de son sabre et les gardes enflammèrent des torches. Par la Force ! Où étaient-ils arrivés ? Les ruines d’un village troglodytes s’étendaient devant leurs yeux. Suivant toujours l’appel, Cere avança au milieu des ruines, surprise de reconnaître les statues et les symboles qui décoraient les rues. Elle arriva sur une place. Par terre se trouvait le sabre de Trilla. Elle le ramassa, se demandant où avait bien pu passer sa propriétaire, quand elle entendit une voix appeler faiblement.

« Maître ? »

Cere s’approcha du bord de la place. Le sol descendait en pente raide – la voix semblait venir de là. Elle se laissa glisser sur la pente, rassurée de trouver en bas son apprentie, assise par terre, une cheville visiblement blessée.

« - Oh Maître ! s’exclama l’adolescente d’une voix soulagée. Vous êtes venue me chercher !

\- Jamais je ne t’aurais abandonnée, Trilla, tu le sais bien. Jamais ! » dit Cere en lui souriant.

23 av. BY – Solenae – Palais du Premier Gouverneur – Suite des invités 

« - Alors vous avez réussi, Maître, constata Trilla, allongée sur son lit, son pied blessé enveloppé d’un solide bandage.

\- Oui, répondit Maître Junda. Le Premier Gouverneur n’a pas été simple à convaincre, mais c’est fait. »

Trilla soupira de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Après ce qui s’était passé, elle n’avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus sur Solenae.

« - Quoi qu’il en soit, continua Cere Junda. Je ne sais pas si je dois ou non te sermonner pour m’avoir désobéi.

\- Mais je ne vous ai pas désobéi, Maître, répondit Trilla en écarquillant ses yeux d’un air faussement innocent. Vous m’aviez demandé de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur l’histoire de cette planète. Eh bien, je me suis rendue à la bibliothèque – même si je ne l’ai jamais atteinte – et au final, j’en ai appris plus sur l’histoire de cette planète, non ? »

Maître Junda soupira à son tour et croisa les bras. Trilla savait que son maître ne pouvait pas lutter contre son argumentation sans la moindre faille.

« - Qu’allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Trilla.

\- Probablement rentrer sur Coruscant, répondit Maître Junda. Mais avant ça, je dois contacter quelqu’un. »

Elle sortit un petit holoprojecteur de sa poche et l’activa. L’image bleutée qui apparut était celle d’un vieux Jedi barbu que Trilla n’avait jamais vu avant.

« Maître ? dit Cere Junda d’une voix joyeuse. Je crois que j’ai fait une découverte qui pourrait vous intéresser ! »


	4. Merrin & Ilyana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Merrin se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d’Ilyana, soulevant un nuage de poussière rouge. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras. On aurait presque dit qu’elle dormait, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres, s’il n’y avait pas eu cet énorme trou béant et sanglant sur son front. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merrin n’évoque Ilyana qu’une seule fois dans le jeu, mais c’est suffisant pour m’avoir donné envie d’écrire quelque chose sur leur relation. Quel genre d’adolescente Merrin pouvait-elle être autrefois ?

20 av. BY – Dathomir – Marais

« Tu peux me donner un autre fruit brula s’il-te-plaît ? »

Merrin ramassa un fruit mûr et juteux dans le panier et le tendit à son amie. Celle-ci prit le fruit dans sa main gauche et le pressa au-dessus du bol de terre cuite gravé de symboles magiques tandis que sa main droite continuait à remuer la mixture avec une cuillère en bois. Le nectar s’écoula lentement de la chair rouge, comme des gouttes de sang, se mélangeant progressivement au reste des ingrédients.

« - Et tu dis que cette potion est un antidote au venin de serpent ? demanda Merrin à son amie.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais il faut faire attention à bien doser le fruit brula. Si tu en mets trop, cela peut provoquer des effets secondaires désagréables.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Convulsions, vision trouble, hallucinations. Ce genre de choses », répondit Ilyana en haussant les épaules.

Ilyana. Merrin regarda celle qui était depuis toujours sa meilleure amie, sa Sœur – même si ce n’était pas au sens biologique du terme. Elle ne pouvait sincèrement pas imaginer la vie sans elle.

Merrin soupira.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Ilyana en levant les sourcils.

\- C’est juste que… les potions ne sont vraiment pas mon fort, répondit Merrin d’un air presque désespéré en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se refermant sur elle-même comme une tortue rentrant dans sa carapace. C’est gentil de bien vouloir m’aider à progresser, mais je pense que je suis une cause perdue.

\- Ne dis pas ça, l’encouragea son amie avec un sourire chaleureux. Tu n’es peut-être pas très douée en potions, mais je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un maîtriser aussi bien l’ichor magique. Vraiment, tu es très douée pour les sorts ! Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’un jour tu deviennes Mère !

\- Arrête de me flatter, répondit Merrin tandis que son visage s’empourprait. Tu sais très bien que c’est faux. 

\- J’aime bien quand tu rougis, déclara Ilyana. Tu es très mignonne.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! s’exclama Merrin, encore plus gênée, en lui lançant un fruit brula au visage.

Ilyana rattrapa le fruit d’une main en riant aux éclats. Elle était si solaire. Alors que Merrin, elle, était une adolescente timide et renfermée – tout le contraire d’Ilyana. Elle se demandait bien ce que son amie pouvait lui trouver d’intéressant.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi Merrin, tu es vraiment mignonne ! Et tu le serais encore plus si tu laissais pousser tes cheveux. »

Merrin passa sa main dans ses cheveux coupés courts. Laisser pousser ses cheveux ? Il en était hors de question. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait jamais d’aussi beaux cheveux qu’Ilyana – elle regarda avec une certaine envie l’épaisse tresse de cheveux argentés qui cascadaient jusqu’au bas du dos de son amie. Et puis, les cheveux courts étaient tellement plus pratiques. Elle ne voyait pas l’intérêt de les laisser pousser, si ce n’était pour lui faire plaisir.

Merrin se retourna vers le marais où elles avaient l’habitude de se cacher pour fabriquer leurs potions et partager tous leurs désirs et de leurs rêves d’adolescentes. Le soleil se couchait à l’horizon, éclairant le marécage de sa lumière rouge – encore plus rouge que d’habitude. Les ombres projetées par les plantes et les falaises s’agrandissaient progressivement sur le sol comme des monstres difformes rampant dans la boue pour tenter d’atteindre les deux jeunes Sœurs de la nuit. L’odeur de soufre se mêlait au parfum de moisissure des champignons et à l’odeur de la bourbe – Merrin adorait cette fragrance typique de Dathomir. La nuit était en train de tomber.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Merrin en retournant la tête vers son amie. Les autres doivent nous att—»

Elle s’arrêta, surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Ilyana. Son amie la regarda avec des yeux espiègles, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Merrin entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche, répondant au baiser passionné d’Ilyana.

Ilyana. Elle était plus qu’une amie. Plus qu’une Sœur.

20 av. BY – Dathomir – Village des Sœurs de la Nuit 

Le soleil était complètement couché lorsqu’elles arrivèrent au village troglodyte, et le ciel étoilé teinté de rouge s’étendait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais aucune des Sœurs de la nuit qui étaient là ne leur fit la moindre remarque quant à leur retard. Elles rejoignirent la maison qu’elles occupaient avec les autres Sœurs de leur âge. Le repas avait commencé. Elles s’installèrent avec les autres, se faisant passer les différents plats et piochant au passage ce qui les intéressait. Une fois le repas terminé, elles restèrent un long moment à discuter autour du feu dont les flammes jaunes dansaient joyeusement, écoutant les histoires de fantômes d’Unsijj et les blagues de Trinn.

Merrin regarda furtivement Ilyana, qui riait à gorge déployée. Elle était heureuse avec elle. Elles s’étaient promis qu’elles finiraient leurs jours ensemble et cette idée emplissait Merrin de joie, réchauffant légèrement sa poitrine et ses joues.

Lorsque l’heure du coucher arriva, Ilyana fit un discret signe de la main à Merrin, l’invitant à la rejoindre à l’extérieur. Merrin sortit et fit le tour de la maison. Ilyana l’attendait, cachée dans l’ombre.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Merrin en remarquant l’air préoccupé de son amie.

\- Je… J’ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, répondit Ilyana. Mais ce n’est sûrement rien – sûrement.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, dit Merrin en prenant les mains de son amie pour la rassurer. Je suis là si tu as besoin.

\- Merci Merrin, répondit Ilyana. Et… Je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime ! » répliqua Merrin avec un grand sourire.

Quand elle se coucha cette nuit-là, dans le lit voisin de celui de Ilyana, Merrin savait que rien au monde ne pourrait les séparer.

20 av. BY – Dathomir – Village des Sœurs de la Nuit 

C’est un cri de terreur qui réveilla Ilyana. Un cri à glacer le sang qui lui dressa les cheveux sur la tête. Quoi qu’il soit en train d’arriver à la Sœur qui l’avait poussé, il présageait d’un grand malheur.

Ilyana se redressa brusquement sur son lit en même temps que ses Sœurs.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Unsijj d’une voix inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas », répondit Ilyana en se levant pour aller voir dehors ce qui se passait.

Soudain, Sœur Elzi – une Sœur plus âgée – entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

« Vite, tout le monde dehors, pressa-t-elle d’une voix reflétant la panique. Nous sommes attaquées ! Suivez-moi tout de suite. »

La pièce ressembla brusquement à une fourmilière dans laquelle quelqu’un viendrait de donner un coup de pied. Les jeunes Sœurs de la nuit se levèrent toutes en même temps, prises d’une soudaine frénésie, cherchant leurs habits et leurs chaussures, s’habillant en toute hâte avant de suivre de Sœur Elzi à l’extérieur. Lorsqu’elles sortirent, elles constatèrent que toutes les Sœurs adultes étaient armées, prêtes à se battre contre ceux qui les attaquaient, quels qu’ils soient.

Ilyana suivit le groupe qui se dirigeait vers l’arrière du village, la gorge serrée, tenant la main de Merrin dans la sienne. Lorsqu’elle entendit les premiers tirs de blaster, elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil derrière elle. Ses Sœurs avaient engagé le combat contre ce qui ressemblait à des droïdes. Soudain, un guerrier de métal apparut au milieu de la fumée des tirs de blaster, brandissant dans ses mains trois lames de lumières – deux bleues et une verte – tranchant les têtes de ses Sœurs comme un couteau tranche le beurre mou. A côté d’elle, Merrin poussa un cri d’horreur. Le reste du groupe se retourna aussi, puis, pris de panique, tout le monde se mit à courir. Ilyana les suivit, la main de Merrin toujours serrée dans la sienne, l’entraînant avec elle. Elle entendait derrière elle la bataille qui faisait rage, les cris de ses Sœurs qui tombaient au combat. Elle sentait l’odeur de la fumée et du sang picoter ses narines. Elle courait aussi vite que possible pour sauver leurs vies à toutes les deux.

Mais le guerrier était trop rapide, il se rapprochait trop vite d’elles.

« Cachez-vous, vite ! » cria Sœur Elzi.

Les jeunes Sœurs de la nuit se dispersèrent brusquement comme une nuée d’oiseaux effrayés, chacune cherchant un abri. Ilyana refusait toujours de lâcher la main de Merrin. Elle devait trouver un moyen de la protéger. Soudain, elle repéra un petit renfoncement dans un mur. Elle poussa Merrin dans la petite alcôve – il n’y avait pas assez de place pour deux.

« - Que fais-tu ? demanda Merrin, paniquée, à son amie.

\- Je te sauve la vie, répondit Ilyana.

\- Et toi ? demanda Merrin.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, je vais trouver une autre cachette. »

Ilyana poussa une caisse devant l’ouverture pour la dissimuler. La caisse était lourde et masquait entièrement la cachette – personne ne penserait à regarder derrière. Puis elle partit en courant, laissant Merrin derrière elle et priant pour leur survie à toutes les deux.

20 av. BY – Dathomir – Village des Sœurs de la Nuit 

Merrin avait passé la bataille recroquevillée dans sa cachette, la tête enfouit entre ses bras, essayant de rester sourde au massacre qui se déroulait autour d’elle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s’était passé quand elle prit conscience qu’il n’y avait plus de bruit. Son cœur battait encore à toute vitesse, et elle tremblait de peur. Que devait-elle faire ? Sortir ou rester cachée ? Elle sentit que le jour s’était levé. Les assaillants avaient dû partir. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle parvint à pousser la lourde caisse devant elle et elle sortit de sa cachette.

Elle se releva en époussetant ses genoux, puis commença à marcher dans les décombres encore fumants de ce qui avait été autrefois son village. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas quand elle vit le premier corps par terre. C’était celui de Sœur Elzi. Merrin poussa un cri de surprise et d’horreur. Elle était morte. Merrin continua son chemin vers le centre du village. Trinn, Unsijj, Sirje… elles étaient toutes là, par terre – toutes mortes. Merrin se mit à courir.

« Ilyana ! cria-t-elle d’une voix pleine de sanglots. Ilyana, où es-tu ? Ilyana, répond-moi ! Je t’en prie ! Ilyana ! »

Soudain, elle la vit.

Elle était là, allongée par terre, immobile. Merrin se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d’Ilyana, soulevant un nuage de poussière rouge. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras. On aurait presque dit qu’elle dormait, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres, s’il n’y avait pas eu cet énorme trou béant et sanglant sur son front – probablement un tir de blaster. Merrin enfouit son visage contre la poitrine d’Ilyana et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

C’était fini. Jamais plus Merrin ne verrait son sourire lumineux. Jamais plus Merrin n’entendrait son rire clair résonner dans les marais. Jamais plus Merrin ne sentirait ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Ilyana était morte, et Merrin avait l’impression d’être morte avec elle.

Merrin releva la tête et poussa un cri déchirant. Un cri bestial. Elle vengerait leur mort à toutes. Oui, promis, un jour, elle les vengerait.

14 av. BY – Dathomir – Falaises étranglées 

Du haut de la falaise où elle se tenait, Merrin regarda le vaisseau bleu et blanc atterrir. Elle repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux que le vent agitait devant ses yeux, gênant partiellement sa vue. Elle repensa brièvement à Ilyana – elle avait finalement cédé à la demande de son amie, même si celle-ci n’était plus là pour voir combien ses cheveux avaient poussé ces six dernières années.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un étranger sortit du vaisseau – Merrin ne voyait pas de quelle espèce il s’agissait de là où elle était. Deux autres étrangers sortirent à leur tour et rejoignirent le premier, et ils restèrent immobiles tous les trois quelques instants, probablement en train de discuter. Puis les deux étrangers sortis en derniers s’élancèrent sur la piste d’atterrissage en direction du bâtiment près duquel Merrin se trouvait.

C’était des humains – Merrin distinguait nettement les cheveux roux de celui sur sa gauche qui brillaient comme une flamme écarlate dans la lumière rouge du soleil de Dathomir. Soudain, le rouquin sortit quelque chose de sous son manteau et l’alluma. Une lame de lumière bleue apparue, tranchant les araignées-fléau qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Des Jedi ! Merrin sentit la colère envahir brutalement son cœur et son esprit. Comment osaient-ils venir ici ?! Après ce que les leurs lui avaient fait ?! Non, elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Ils n’avaient pas le droit d’être là !

Merrin se réjouit. Enfin ! Enfin, elle allait pouvoir venger la mort de ses Sœurs.


	5. Cal & Prauf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Prauf fut surpris par le spectacle qui l’attendait sur le seuil de la porte de son appartement. Il ne pensait pas voir Cal devant chez lui, en plein milieu de la nuit, le nez en sang et le bras gauche maintenu par une attelle de fortune. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cal + whump = mes fanfics préférées !

17 av. BY – Bracca – Chantier de démantèlement 323A 

Cal savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû accepter cette mission. Mais quelqu’un devait aller récupérer ce droïde découpeur de coque qui s’était perdu quelque part là-haut, dans l’épave de Venator sur lequel son équipe travaillait depuis maintenant trois semaines. Et comme il était le dernier gréeur arrivé dans l’équipe – il n’était là que depuis six mois après tout – c’était à lui de s’y coller.

Il grimpa avec agilité le long d’une paroi, espérant trouver rapidement ce fichu droïde. Si c’était un ferrailleur qui avait disparu, la Guilde n’aurait même pas pris la peine d’envoyer quelqu’un le chercher. Cependant, ces droïdes découpeurs valaient cher – plus cher que la vie d’un simple gréeur comme lui. Et en ce moment, la Guilde cherchait par tous les moyens à économiser le moindre crédit – il suffisait de voir la paie de misère qu’il touchait chaque mois pour avoir risqué sa vie sur ces vieux vaisseaux en ruine. Mais il avait besoin de ce travail. Il repensa à Sarali’nda qui avait perdu trois doigts la semaine dernière et son emploi par la même occasion. Non, vraiment, Cal avait trop besoin de ce travail. Il savait que ce n’est pas le meilleur emploi qu’il pouvait trouver sur Bracca, mais ce n’était pas le pire non plus, loin de là – il en savait quelque chose. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Il y avait des souvenirs qu’il préférait oublier.

Ah ! Le voilà ! Il venait de repérer le droïde – cet idiot avait coincé sa lame dans un morceau de coque trop épais pour lui. Cal s’approcha précautionneusement sur la mince corniche avant de sauter sur une minuscule plateforme – il devait bien prendre garde à ne pas tomber – juste derrière le droïde.

« Du calme, ça va aller », murmura Cal pour essayer de calmer le droïde qui, visiblement paniqué, tentait désespérément de se dégager du duracier. Il saisit délicatement le droïde entre ses mains et tira de toutes ses forces pour l’aider à se libérer.

D’un coup, la lame glissa hors de la coque, et le droïde fit un brusque mouvement vers l’arrière. Cal eut juste le temps de reculer d’un pas, évitant de peu le droïde, mais il sentit la lame de ce dernier effleurer son visage. Déséquilibré, il bascula en arrière et tomba dans le vide – la chute faisait plusieurs mètres. Par réflexe, il tendit ses bras devant lui pour tenter d’amortir le choc. Il s’écrasa brutalement au sol dans un craquement d’os et de cartilage, et poussa un cri tandis que la douleur irradiait de son bras gauche jusqu’à son épaule. Terrassé par la douleur, il se recroquevilla par terre en se tenant l’épaule et commença à sangloter – il avait tellement mal !

Il resta un moment allongé au sol, à pleurer, avant de finir par retrouver ses esprits. Il parvint avec difficulté à s’asseoir par terre et regarda son épaule. Elle faisait un angle bizarre – elle était probablement déboîtée. Il sentit aussi le sang qui dégoulinait abondamment sur son menton et son poncho de service. Il passa sa main sur son visage et sentit une large entaille qui lui barrait le nez – la lame de ce fichu droïde ne l’avait pas manqué.

Il prit un instant pour rassembler ses pensées et réfléchir. Il savait que la Guilde n’enverrait personne le chercher. Il n’en valait pas la peine. Et Prauf n’était pas sur le chantier aujourd’hui – c’était son jour de repos. C’était aussi le seul qui aurait pu remarquer son absence. Cal devait se débrouiller seul. Avec son épaule démise, ce n’était même pas la peine de chercher à remonter. Sa seule solution consistait à se frayer un chemin dans l’épave jusqu’à trouver une sortie. En cet instant, il remercia les heures passées à explorer les moindres recoins du Venator sur lequel il servait durant la Guerre des Clones.

Il tenta de se relever. Mais à peine fut il debout que la douleur lui transperça l’épaule, brouillant sa vision et lui faisant perdre l’équilibre – il se sentait mal. Il se rattrapa de sa main valide en s’appuyant contre la coque du vaisseau et vomit son petit-déjeuner par terre, puis il s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de la main et réfléchit de nouveau. Il devait trouver un moyen d’atténuer la douleur s’il voulait pouvoir se déplacer. Il eut une idée : il détacha son harnais de travail et l’utilisa pour se faire une attelle de fortune – avec le bras maintenu, il aurait moins mal. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser. La douleur était encore là, mais moins forte. Il allait pouvoir marcher.

Il trouva un passage dans la paroi et s’y faufila. Heureusement qu’il n’était pas grand pour son âge. Il entendit du bruit autour de lui et aperçut des dizaines d’yeux briller dans l’obscurité. Des rats de décharge – ils avaient sûrement été attirés ici par l’odeur du sang qui continuait de couler de sa blessure au visage. Il devait vite sortir d’ici avant de finir dévoré par les rats – ou pire.

17 av. BY – Bracca – District 32 – Appartement de Prauf 

Prauf fut surpris par le spectacle qui l’attendait sur le seuil de la porte de son appartement. Il ne pensait pas voir Cal devant chez lui, en plein milieu de la nuit, le nez en sang et le bras gauche maintenu par une attelle de fortune – vue la forme de son épaule, elle était probablement déboîtée.

Inquiet, Prauf fit entrer précipitamment le jeune garçon dans son appartement et tira une chaise pour l’asseoir dessus.

« - Kriff Cal, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Prauf, empli d’inquiétude pour le jeune garçon qu’il avait pris sous son aile ces derniers mois.

\- Une mauvaise chute », répondit Cal d’une voix fatiguée. Il semblait à bout de forces.

« Attends, je vais voir s’il me reste un médikit », dit Prauf en se levant.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et commença à farfouiller. Bordel ! Il était sûr d’en avoir laissé un quelque part par-là ! Il devait reconnaître que depuis le départ de Beth, son appartement était beaucoup moins bien rangé – il n’avait pas le temps pour ça. Aha ! Là ! Sous la montagne de tee-shirts sales – il voyait un coin de la boîte métallique rouge et blanche. Il revint dans la pièce de vie, soulevant victorieusement le médikit au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je l’ai trouvé ! »

Cal était toujours assis sur sa chaise. Il n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce – ah, si, il avait retiré sa capuche. Prauf était toujours gêné de voir combien Cal pouvait être obéissant. Un reste de son passé de– Prauf frissonna – il n’aimait pas se rappeler de sa rencontre avec le gamin.

Soudain, la plaie sur le nez de Cal se rouvrit, et le sang recommença à s’écouler sur son menton. Il regarda les grosses gouttes rouges tomber sur le tapis alderaanien sous ses pieds, et fut brusquement pris de panique, comme s’il redoutait la réaction de Prauf à la vue du tapis maintenant souillé de tâches pourpres.

« - Prauf, je… je suis désolé… bégaya Cal en tentant d’arrêter l’écoulement du sang avec sa main valide tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Oh, ce n’est rien, le rassura Prauf en haussant les épaules. Il était à mon ex-femme. Elle l’a laissé ici quand elle nous a quittés, Bracca et moi. De toutes façons, la connaissant, je suis sûr que c’est une contrefaçon. »

Beth pouvait être une vraie pingre. Au moins, sur ce point-là, Prauf ne la regrettait pas. Mais cette remarque ne parvint pas à calmer Cal, et le garçon fondit brutalement en larmes.

« Je… je suis désolé Prauf. C’est toi qui m’as trouvé ce travail. Et encore une fois, j’ai échoué et j’ai tout gâché. »

Prauf était désolé de le voir dans cet état – le visage couvert de sang, de larmes et de morve. Pourquoi ce gamin rejetait-il toujours la faute sur lui-même, même quand il n’était pas responsable ? C’était toujours comme s’il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

« Hé, du calme gamin, d’accord ? Tu es en vie, c’est tout ce qui compte, répondit gentiment Prauf en nettoyant doucement le sang qui maculait le visage de Cal avec un tissu humide. On est sur Bracca ici. Tous ceux qui travaillent ici, à la décharge… on a tous échoué à un moment ou à un autre – sinon, on ne serait pas là. Tu n’es pas le seul. Alors calme-toi. On va soigner tout ça, et après ça ira mieux. »

Prauf finit d’essuyer le sang et les larmes sur les joues de Cal, puis il passa ensuite un tissu imbibé de désinfectant sur la blessure en essayant d’être le plus délicat possible pour ne pas ouvrir davantage la plaie. Le garçon grimaça lorsque l’antiseptique lui piqua le nez. Puis Prauf sortit un patch de bacta du médikit et il le colla sur le nez de Cal, stoppant le saignement. Le garçon fit courir ses doigts le long du pansement, comme s’il cherchait à appréhender la taille de la blessure. C’est vrai qu’il ne s’était pas encore vu dans un miroir. Et il fallait reconnaître qu’il ne s’était pas loupé – la coupure était vraiment large.

« Ça soignera la blessure, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant pour faire disparaître l’entaille. Tu auras une sacrée cicatrice. Enfin, une de plus ou une de moins, je pense que tu n’es plus à ça près », le prévint Prauf. Il regarda le visage du garçon, déjà recouvert de cicatrices. Il trouvait qu’il y en avait beaucoup trop pour un gamin de son âge – surtout la grande sur sa mâchoire et son cou, dont Cal avait toujours refusé de lui parler.

Cal acquiesça à sa remarque d’un hochement de tête.

« Bon, maintenant on va s’occuper de ton bras. Je te préviens tout de suite gamin : ça va pas être une partie de plaisir. Allez, allonge-toi par terre. »

Cal retira son poncho couvert de sang et de saleté et obéit immédiatement. Prauf commença à tirer lentement mais fermement sur le bras de Cal. Il vit le gamin se mordre les lèvres, et il l’entendit étouffer un cri de douleur, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. D’un coup, l’os retrouva sa place, et Prauf lâcha le bras de Cal.

« Tiens », lui dit Prauf en lui tendant une poche de glace. Cal la saisit et la plaqua sur son épaule.

Prauf se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il en revint avec un verre et une bouteille de bon whisky corellien – une des seules choses qui lui restait encore de son passé d’ingénieur, avant l’Empire.

« Faut reconnaître que t’es plutôt coriace pour un gamin », dit Prauf. Il versa une petite dose de whisky dans le verre avant de le tendre à Cal. « Je sais que t’as pas encore l’âge, mais tiens. Ça te fera du bien. »

Cal prit le verre et regarda le liquide ambré d’un air hésitant avant de l’avaler d’un seul coup. Il toussa et ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Prauf étouffa un petit rire devant la surprise du gamin – oui, c’était vraisemblablement la première fois qu’il buvait de l’alcool.

« Si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir ici », proposa gentiment Prauf. Il n’avait pas envie de savoir Cal dans cet état seul dans les rues de Bracca – même si le District 32 était plutôt tranquille comparé aux autres.

« - Je vais te trouver une couverture, et le canapé n’est pas trop inconfortable. Tu peux prendre une douche en attendant. Je vais te donner des vêtements de rechange – les tiens sont couverts de sang. Et si tu as faim, n’hésite pas à te servir.

\- Merci, Prauf. Tu me sauves la vie encore une fois, dit Cal en rougissant.

\- Arf… C’est rien. Entre ferrailleurs, on doit se serrer les coudes », répondit Prauf en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Il partit dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans l’armoire de Beth à la recherche de vieux vêtements qui pourraient aller au garçon – les siens seraient beaucoup trop grands pour un humain aussi petit. Il entendait l’eau couler dans la salle de bain – le gamin avait suivi son conseil. Ça lui ferait du bien après la journée qu’il venait d’avoir. Comme il le disait toujours, rien de tel qu’une bonne douche pour nettoyer les soucis. Il finit par dénicher un pantalon de Beth – un de ces pantalons censés amincir la silhouette – et un de ses vieux tee-shirts qui avait rétréci au lavage. Il ajouta à ça une couverture élimée.

Il sortit de sa chambre au moment même où Cal sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. La douche semblait avoir eu un effet bénéfique. Il avait meilleure mine, même si des hématomes commençaient à apparaître un peu partout sur sa poitrine et ses bras.

« Désolé, dit Prauf un peu gêné en lui tendant les vêtements et la couverture. C’est tout ce que j’ai trouvé. » Il aurait aimé offrir mieux au garçon que quelques vieux vêtements, une couverture trouée et un canapé fatigué et grinçant.

« Ça suffira, merci », répondit Cal, souriant – comme à son habitude – pour ne pas l’inquiéter.

Prauf lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant d’y entrer, il se retourna et regarda discrètement Cal enfiler les vêtements, s’allonger sur le vieux canapé, et tirer la couverture sur lui. Il l’entendit soupirer.

Lui aussi soupira – intérieurement, pour ne pas être entendu du garçon qui n’avait pas remarqué sa présence dans l’embrasure de la porte de la chambre. Il se sentait responsable de ce gamin. Il était un peu comme le fils qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Prauf savait qu’il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Cal de ceux qui lui en voulaient, quels qu’ils soient. Même si Cal lui avait toujours assuré qu’il ne se cachait de personne, Prauf savait que c’était un mensonge – il voyait bien la faible lueur de peur qui brillait en permanence au fond de ses yeux.

Prauf resta là, à observer Cal avec un regard plein de bienveillance et un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit certain que le garçon ait sombré dans un profond sommeil.

Oui, il ferait tout son possible pour le protéger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N’hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire si vous avez aimé ! Ce chapitre faisait partie au départ d’une fanfic plus longue que j’ai abandonnée car les deux premiers chapitres ressemblaient trop à une autre fanfic postée entre-temps (fanfic que j’aime d’ailleurs beaucoup). Je poste quand même ce brouillon que j’aime bien, même si tout bien réfléchi je ne le trouve pas très bon. N’hésitez pas à me dire si vous avec aimé, ça me motivera peut-être reprendre cette fanfic pour l’améliorer !


	6. Greez & Le Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « - Encore des problèmes de jeu ? Je savais bien que le nouveau vaisseau d’Hondo me disait quelque chose !  
> \- Bref, je suis passé à autre chose, et le Mantis—  
> \- Tu l’as appelé Le Mantis ? Franchement Greez, tu n’as jamais eu aucun goût en matière de nom ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous demandez comment Greez a obtenu le Mantis ? Et comment il s’est retrouvé mêlé à toutes ces affaires de Jedi ? Ouais, moi aussi.

18 av. BY – Nar Shaddaa – Magasin de vaisseaux "Lucky Starships"

Il était magnifique, sublime, superbe, somptueux – quelle que soit la langue utilisée, il n’y avait pas assez de mots pour décrire une telle merveille. Ses courbes était d’une telle beauté – et il était Latero en plus, comme lui. Greez soupira. Ça y est, il était amoureux.

Le pilote émergea de la profonde rêverie admirative dans laquelle il avait sombré dès que ses yeux étaient tombés sur la splendide coque de cette non moins splendide merveille technologique qui venait de conquérir son cœur.

C’était un yacht de luxe – un modèle S-161 "Stinger" XL, un des fleurons de l’industrie spatiale tout droit sorti des usines de Latero Spaceworks. Les lumières colorées des néons de Nar Shaddaa se reflétaient sur la peinture bleue et blanche du vaisseau qui pointait fièrement son aileron vers le ciel, sa rampe ouverte comme une invitation à entrer.

« - Vous êtes sûr de vouloir visiter cette épave ? demanda le vendeur – un Devaronien à la peau couleur corail dont les nombreuses dents blanches étincelaient comme des diamants au soleil. C’est un modèle certes rapide et élégant, mais il est passé de mode. Les vaisseaux républicains n’ont plus trop la cote ces derniers temps. Les gens préfèrent les modèles impériaux, plus solides et plus fiables. Je suis sûr que je peux vous trouver mieux – beaucoup mieux – que ça.

\- Non merci, répondit poliment Greez sans quitter le vaisseau des yeux. C’est celui-là que je veux voir.

\- Alors venez avec moi je vous prie. »

Greez suivit le Devaronien dans le vaisseau. L’intérieur était encore mieux que ce à quoi Greez s’attendait. Il y avait tout ce dont le pilote avait toujours rêvé. Le cockpit était grand et lumineux – le plancher était même en partie vitré, offrant ainsi un large zone de vision. Il était doté de sièges confortables pour le pilote et le co-pilote – même si Greez préférait travailler en solo – et d’une station de communication. La salle commune était plutôt vaste, avec une holotable, une banquette en poils de potoli – le luxe ! – et une cuisine suffisamment bien équipée pour permettre à Greez de laisser libre cours à ses talents culinaires. Il y avait même un terrarium – Greez devait avouer qu’il avait toujours rêvé de se mettre au jardinage, même s’il n’avait jamais osé le dire à personne. Enfin, l’arrière du vaisseau était constitué d’une coursive qui aboutissait sur la salle des machines où se trouvaient un établi et une couchette. Plusieurs portes menaient à une salle de bain et à deux cabines franchement spacieuses comparées à ce qu’il avait connu sur d’autres vaisseaux.

Alors certes, il méritait un petit coup de jeune – la peinture s'écaillait en de nombreux endroits – et il y avait quelques réparations à faire. Mais ce vaisseau était vraiment une merveille d’ingénierie.

C’était décidé : Greez voulait cette beauté, quel qu’en soit le prix.

« - Combien en voulez-vous ? demanda Greez.

\- Eh bien, compte-tenu du prix d’origine – élevé vu la qualité et le modèle – et de l’état d’usure, je vous le propose à 60 000 crédits », répondit le Devaronien.

Greez sentit tous ses poils se hérisser. C’était une véritable arnaque ! Mais Greez était le roi de la négociation.

« - Je vous en propose 40 000 crédits, répondit Greez. Il y en a pour au moins 10 000 crédits de réparation. Et comme vous l’avez dit tout à l’heure, ce genre de vaisseau n’a plus la cote. Je vous fais une fleur en vous en débarrassant. »

Le Devaronien grommela, visiblement énervé d’être pris à son propre jeu.

« - Ok, 50 000 crédits et je vous finis toutes les réparations avant la livraison.

\- Marché conclu ! s’exclama Greez en tendant sa main au vendeur. Et vous me ferez le plein de carburant avant le départ, n’est pas ? »

Le Devaronien grogna une nouvelle fois, mais il saisit tout de même la main de Greez pour sceller l’accord.

« Je vous laisse m’accompagner dans mon bureau pour régler tous les détails », dit le vendeur en invitant Greez à le suivre d’un geste de la main.

Greez se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d’œil au vaisseau – son nouveau bébé. Oui, il ne regrettait pas sa décision, même si elle lui coûtait plus cher que prévu. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu’à réfléchir à une question : où allait-il bien pouvoir trouver 50 000 crédits impériaux ?

18 av. BY – Ordo Eris – Bureau de Sorc Tormo 

« Ah, mon vieux Greezy ! Que me vaut l’honneur de ta visite ? » s’exclama Sorc Tormo, les bras écartés en signe d’accueil, les fesses enfoncées dans un immense fauteuil de velours rouge au milieu de son bureau dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de dorures blingblings et d’affiches promotionnelles pour les combats qu’il organisait dans son arène privée d’Ordo Eris. Greez n’aimait pas l’extravagant Umbarien, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Sorc Tormo était le seul capable de fournir à Greez les crédits dont il avait besoin.

Greez jeta un regard méfiant vers les deux gardes du corps Trandoshans qui se tenaient juste derrière lui. Les deux reptiles le regardaient d’un œil amusé en sifflant, comme s’ils allaient lui sauter dessus d’un instant à l’autre, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« - Hé Sorc, répondit Greez en essayant d’adopter un ton assuré et enjoué. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme d’habitude, mon cher ami, comme d’habitude, répondit l’Umbarien en regardant le pilote avec un grand sourire. Tu es venu assister à un combat ? Faire quelques paris ?

\- Pas cette fois-ci, Sorc, dit Greez en secouant légèrement la tête. J’aurais plutôt un service à te demander.

\- Un service ? Dis-moi tout, répondit Sorc Tormo, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, disons que… » commença Greez en se grattant l’arrière de la tête. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. « Je… J’aurais besoin d’un peu d’argent. 50 000 crédits pour être exact. »

Sorc Tormo fit claquer sa langue et jeta un regard désolé vers Greez. Le sourire dont il avait jusque-là gratifié le Latero avait totalement disparu de son visage.

« - Greezy, mon ami, répondit Sorc Tormo en secouant la tête. Tu sais que tu me dois déjà un paquet de crédits – tous ces paris perdus. Et tu m’en demandes 50 000 de plus ? Si je te les donne, je sais que je ne reverrai jamais mon argent…

\- Je suis sur un gros coup, Sorc, dit Greez. Je te le promets. Je… Je me lance dans un nouveau business – le transport privé. Je suis sûr qu’en quelques mois je serai rentré dans mes fonds, et tu auras ton argent. »

Sorc Tormo jeta un regard dénué de toute expression à Greez, comme s’il analysait les gains et les risques qu’il encourait dans cette affaire. Puis finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

« D’accord Greez, tu auras ton argent. Mais tu as intérêt à me rembourser, intérêts compris bien évidemment, répondit Sorc Tormo d’une voix douce – trop douce, presque menaçante. Je sais que je n’ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne me remboursent pas. »

Greez déglutit péniblement en entendant la menace à peine voilée de l’Umbarien. Oui, il savait que s’il ne le remboursait pas, il finirait dans l’arène, jeté en pâture aux monstres de Sorc Tormo – ou pire encore. Mais l’image du Mantis – c’était le nom qu’il avait décidé de donner à son futur vaisseau – lui revint à l’esprit. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son rêve si près du but.

« Ok Sorc », répondit Greez en priant fort pour que son entreprise fonctionne.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu’il venait de signer un pacte avec le diable.

16 av. BY – Takodana – Château de Maz Kanata 

Greez sirotait son Bloody Rancor, observant les lieux d’un œil curieux, admirant la valse des serveurs au milieu des tables et des chaises. La cantina dans laquelle il se trouvait était réputée pour être le lieu idéal où réaliser des affaires sans s’encombrer de toutes les contraintes protocolaires lourdes, ennuyeuses et coûteuses qui avaient généralement cours ailleurs. Des malandrins – pirates, chasseurs de primes, mercenaires, contrebandiers et explorateurs – de toutes les espèces possibles se réunissaient ici pour partager un verre ou un jeu, et plus si affinités. C’était un lieu cosmopolite, un mélange explosif de couleurs, d’odeurs, de langues et de cultures venus des quatre coins de la galaxie. Greez adorait ce genre d’endroit, où on pouvait faire de nouvelles rencontres – plus ou moins amicales – découvrir de nouveaux groupes de musique ou entendre – en toute discrétion bien entendu – des rumeurs qui pouvaient rapporter gros.

Greez, lui, était surtout à la recherche d’un potentiel contrat. Ces derniers mois avaient été durs – il devait admettre que la concurrence était rude – et il n’avait pas eu beaucoup de clients à se mettre sous la dent. Il espérait trouver ici quelque gros bonnet prêt à payer très cher pour un transport privé de qualité. Pour être honnête, Greez était surtout prêt à accepter n’importe quel client, même pour une affaire douteuse ou illégale, tant que celui-ci payait en cash – son emprunt auprès de Sorc Tormo était très loin d’être remboursé.

Soudain, une voix claire s’éleva au milieu de la cohue ambiante.

« - Greez, vieux brigand, je me demandais à qui pouvait bien appartenir le vieux tas de ferraille Latero garé dans mon hangar !

\- Maz, vieille folle ! » s’exclama Greez en se tournant vers la petite alien à la peau orange et au visage rond et ridé qui s’approchait de lui.

Maz Kanata n’attendit pas l’invitation de Greez pour s’asseoir à sa table – elle était chez elle après tout.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Maz en faisant signe à une serveuse Nautolan de lui apporter à boire.

\- Oh, tu sais, rien de spécial, répondit Greez en buvant une gorgée de son Bloody Rancor. Je vais de-ci de-là, comme d’habitude.

\- C’est un nouveau vaisseau que tu as là ? demanda Maz en haussant les sourcils. Où est passé l’ancien ?

\- Je hum… J’ai eu un petit souci avec des pirates Weequays, répondit Greez de manière évasive.

\- Encore des problèmes de jeu ? Je savais bien que le nouveau vaisseau d’Hondo me disait quelque chose !

\- Bref, je suis passé à autre chose, et le Mantis—

\- Tu l’as appelé Le Mantis ? Franchement Greez, tu n’as jamais eu aucun goût en matière de nom ! » s’exclama Maz en étouffant un rire moqueur.

Greez se retint de faire une réplique cinglante – après tout, ce château appartenait à Maz, et il ne voulait pas être raccompagné jusqu’à la porte à coup de pieds au cul.

La serveuse Nautolan revient à ce moment-là avec la boisson de Maz. La petite alien la remercia et but une gorgée du liquide violet que contenait son verre.

« - Il me rappelle un peu ce vaisseau qu’on avait utilisé pour cette mission, continua-t-elle. Mais si, tu sais… sur Ord Mantell…

\- La fois où j’ai failli perdre deux bras à cause de toi et de ton contact soi-disant "fiable et compétent" ? Bien sûr que je m’en souviens ! ricana Greez.

\- Je te rappelle que si tu n’avais pas insulté tout son clan en lui tendant la main droite au lieu de la gauche, comme je t’avais dit de le faire, nous n’en serions pas arrivés là ! » répliqua Maz en haussant les épaules.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur, avant d’arrêter leur discussion quelques instants pour savourer leurs boissons. Puis Maz reprit :

« - Bon, alors crache le morceau maintenant. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je… hum… Je voulais savoir si, à tout hasard, tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu’un qui serait à la recherche d’un vaisseau et d’un pilote. »

Maz le regarda d’un air extrêmement sérieux à travers les deux épais verres grossissants de ses lunettes qui lui donnaient l’allure étrange d’un Convor.

« - Tu es dans les ennuis jusqu’à quel point ? lui demanda-t-elle gravement.

\- Jusqu’au cou, reconnut Greez en baissant les yeux. Je dois un paquet d’argent à Sorc Tormo.

\- Ah oui, à ce niveau-là, ce ne sont plus des ennuis. Tu es carrément dans la merde.

\- Tu n’imagines même pas, répondit Greez, tout penaud.

\- Ecoute, Greez. On est amis depuis longtemps toi et moi, lui dit Maz. Et je n’aime pas laisser mes amis dans les ennuis – surtout quand je leur en dois une. J’ai bien quelqu’un à te proposer mais… elle cherche quelqu’un de vraiment très discret.

\- Maz, tu me connais, répondit Greez en levant ses quatre mains. Tu sais quel est mon credo. Moins j’en sais, mieux je me porte. »

Maz le regarda encore un instant sans rien dire, puis se retourna et fit un signe de la tête à quelqu’un. Une personne assise à une table à l’écart, dans l’ombre, se leva et vint s’asseoir avec eux.

« - Greez, je te présente une… "amie", dit Maz en faisant les présentations. Je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement de vos affaires. Je dois retourner m’occuper de mon bar. 

\- Merci Maz, lui dit Greez tandis que la petite alien se levait pour partir.

Une fois seuls, Greez analysa sa cliente du regard. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. C’était une humaine vêtue d’une cape marron avec une capuche qui projetait une ombre sur son visage, empêchant Greez de bien le voir – on aurait dit qu’elle faisait tout pour passer inaperçue. Comme elle ne disait rien, Greez se sentit obligé de lancer la conversation.

« - Alors, il parait que vous cherchez un pilote ? demanda le Latero quelque peu gêné. Vous ne trouverez pas mieux dans le coin. Discrétion cent pour cent garantie ! Et pour un prix défiant toute concurrence ! 

\- En effet, j’ai besoin d’un vaisseau – et de quelqu’un pour le piloter – pour m’aider à retrouver quelque chose de… quelque chose de rare par les temps qui courent, répondit la femme, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. Et l’argent n’est pas un problème.

\- Rien de dangereux j’espère… dit le pilote en riant pour masquer son inquiétude.

\- Ça dépend ce que vous entendez par "dangereux", répondit l’humaine. Disons que je préfèrerais que l’Empire ne soit pas au courant de mes activités. »

Une mission anti-impériale ? C’était risqué. Greez ne le sentait pas. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, et il n’aimait pas ça. Mais il avait trop besoin de ce travail – et de ces crédits.

« - Alors je suis votre homme ! s’exclama le pilote en tendant une main à la femme. Greez Dritus, à votre service ! Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez au juste ?

\- Cere Junda, répondit l’humaine en serrant la main de Greez. Vous avez déjà entendu parler des Jedi ? J’ai besoin que vous m’aidiez à en trouver un. »

Oui, c’était maintenant clair et net : Greez avait _vraiment_ un mauvais pressentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu cette fanfic ! N’hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je serai enchantée de vous répondre !


End file.
